Interruptions
by StanaOmniaVincit
Summary: What do Amaro and Rollins find when they burst into Liv's apartment following a lead.


**Authors Note: This is my first ever Alex/Olivia fic just to warn you…I went on a binge reading like all the ones already written and I read one where Kathy caught Alex and Liv so I thought about more recently and decided I'd write one about where Amaro and Rollins catch them.**

**Another note: This takes place um, well…before Noah I guess…maybe after Cassidy…**

* * *

"Hey Rollins, did Liv call you back yet?" Amaro shouted across the bullpen as he walked back to his desk with a cup of coffee in hand.

Olivia had gone home early that night and about an hour after she had left Rollins and Amaro had caught a case. It had seemed like a rather open and shut case at the beginning. A girl had called the police because a man had broken into her house and raped her but afterwards she had managed to get away and knock the guy over the head with a pan. The guy had dropped his wallet in the staircase as he fled so they had his home address and all they had to do was go get him, or sit on his apartment until he came home. Which they did, for four hours. That was until they got another car claiming that someone had heard screaming coming from the guy's apartment so the detectives rushed in and kicked down the door. That's when they found it. Surveillance pictures of Olivia Benson that dated back at least two weeks. They had tried calling Liv but it went to voicemail so Rollins left her a message saying to call her back. It was only eight o'clock so they let it go, assuming she was either showering or maybe eating or something along those lines. But now two hours later they were starting to get worried when they didn't get any answer.

"No not yet, I'm gonna try calling her back right now." She said as she picked up her desk phone. She dialed Liv's cell phone number but it went straight to voicemail again and Amanda didn't even bother to leave a message this time. "She didn't pick up again." Rollins told him, becoming slightly nervous.

"Liv never turns off her phone. Something's gotta be up, maybe we should go over there and check on her." Amaro suggested, grabbing his suit jacket from the back of his desk chair and shrugging it on.

"Yeah…" Rollins replied, doing the same with her leather jacket.

* * *

Olivia smiled as she walked into her apartment, grocery bag in hand and saw she had one missed call from that certain someone. She put the bag down on the counter and grabbed out the stuff that needed to be refrigerated and put them away before hitting redial on the phone.

"Hey babe, sorry, I was at the grocery store. We still on for dinner tonight? I'm cooking?" Liv asked into the phone.

"Definitely, I get done with work in about twenty minutes and I'll be over there as soon as I can." They replied.

"Great, I can't wait to see you." Liv said with a sappy smile.

"Me too. Hey I was thinking, since I'm having dinner their maybe I should just…stay the night." They said suggestively.

"Definitely." Liv replied with a little too much excitement.

"Great, I'll see you soon then."

"See you soon." Liv said, before hanging up her phone and noticing the almost dying battery. She set her phone down on the counter in the kitchen and started unloading the rest of her groceries, only keeping out what she would need for dinner that night. After she had gotten everything put away she went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into her little dress that she knew would be a hit for the evening. She walked back into the kitchen after putting on light makeup, and started with dinner. Not more than ten minutes later did her doorbell ring, signaling the arrival of her dinner date.

Liv made her way over the door and opened it with a smile on her face as she greeted none other than Alex Cabot.

"Hi!" Liv said as she stepped out of the doorway so Alex could enter.

"Hey, Oh it smells fantastic in here." Alex said as she stepped in as Liv closed the door behind them.

"Well it should be done soon." Liv said grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her in close.

"Good, because I'm staring." Alex said, before she leaned in and gave Olivia a long, much needed kiss.

"Mm, I missed you." Olivia whispered as Alex leaned back from the kiss.

"I missed you too." Alex said, giving Liv one more peck on the lips before moving further into her apartment and setting her attaché case down on the sofa.

Liv went into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses and then went into the fridge and grabbed out two bottles of wine before asking "Pinot grigio or Merlot?"

"Merlot." Alex replied, sitting down on the couch.

Liv poured two glasses of the Merlot and then walked into the living room to give one glass to Alex.

"Thanks." Alex said with a warm smile as she took the glass from Liv's hand.

"I feel like it's been forever since we've actually seen each other." Alex said, in between sips of wine.

"I know, but it's only actually been about twenty four hours." Liv said with a laugh.

"Well I want to see you more than just every twenty four hours." Alex pouted.

"I was going to say the same thing but I was gonna wait until after dinner to ask you." Liv said, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Ask me what?" Alex asked.

"If you wanted to move in together?" Liv said, staring at Alex's face trying to gauge her reaction.

"I would love to live you. But there is only one problem." Alex said.

"What?" Liv asked worriedly.

"Maybe we should get a different place, together." Alex suggested. "It's just that both of our places are pretty small right now and if we wanna have a family one day we need a bigger apartment." Alex said quickly, her eyes growing wide when she realized what she had just said.

"So Cabot, you see yourself having a family with me one day?" Liv answered with a happy grin as she took Alex's free hand in her own and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, um…yeah." Alex stuttered out.

"Well I love that idea." Liv said, reassuring her by leaning in and giving her a long, sweet kiss.

The kiss soon became heated and they both set their wine glasses down on the coffee table. Alex brought her hands up to cup Liv's cheeks as she deepened the kiss. She moved one of her hands from Liv's face and put it on her shoulder pressing her body down into the couch so that Liv was lying down with Alex on top of her. Liv's hands moved up Alex's arms and then down again to rest at her hips. Liv slid her hands underneath the back of Alex's shirt and felt around the soft skin of her back. Just as Alex was about to reach for the buttons on Liv's shirt a shrill beeping noise broke them out of their haze.

"That's the timer, dinners done." Liv said, unmoving an out of breath.

"Damn." Alex cursed, climbing off of Olivia.

"We'll eat quick." Liv husked out as she jumped up from the couch and plated two helpings of lasagna on two plates.

They both ate quickly and didn't even bother to put the plates in the sink before Alex had pulled Liv up from the table and into the bedroom

Alex crashed her lips to Olivia's and pushed her back down onto the bed before straddling Liv's hips and bending back down to continue the kiss. Liv's hands continued their motions from earlier on the couch but this time moved around the front and started unbuttoning Alex's shirt. Within seconds she had all the buttons down and was pulling the shirt off of Alex's body. Alex did the same and quickly rid Liv of her shirt so that they were both left with their bras. Liv made brought her hands up to Alex's back and undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall off her body exposing her breasts as she moved her hands lower to undo Alex's skirt clasp. Liv undid the clasp and drew the zipper down before pulling the skirt down as far as she could before Alex had to pull it the rest off.

"Hold on, I think I heard a knock…"Alex panted.

"Ignore it." Liv said before crashing her lips back to hers.

Their heated kiss continued as Alex moved her hands from unclasping Olivia's bra to unbuttoning Olivia's pants as well. She slid the items of clothing off so that they were both left in nothing but their underwear. Olivia let out a moan into Alex's mouth as she felt Alex's hand come up and cup her breast before squeezing it. Just as Alex was about to move her hand lower she let out a yelp as Olivia flipped them and was now on top.

Just as Liv was about to move lower down Alex's body she heard a loud bang followed by Rollins and Amaro rushing into her bedroom screaming "NYPD FREEZE."

Both Alex and Liv scrambled to grab the blanket to cover themselves and Alex completely covered her head, hoping that the detectives didn't see her.

"WHAT THEY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Liv screamed, clutching the blanket to her bare chest.

"Oh My God! You weren't answering your phone and we just thought that something happened, we caught a case and there were surveillance pictures of you and we just thought something happened." Rollins rambled nervously.

"Wait, there were surveillance pictures of her?" Alex asked, immediately uncovering her head from blanket.

"Cabot?!" Amaro asked, surprised.

"This is not the issue right now, the issue is if Liv is in danger or not." Alex said, gesturing between herself and Olivia.

"Well, now that we know she's safe, we'll have a squad car outside her apartment." Amaro said awkwardly as he stared at the half naked women in front of him.

"Good. Now I'll deal with this tomorrow. Now get out." Liv said angrily.

"But-" Rollins tried to say.

"NOW!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
